With development of network technologies, video services, such as video on demand, web television, and videotelephony, have become main services of a broadband network, and will become main services of a the third generation (3G) wireless network.
Because a quantity of video services is large, realtimeness is high, and a user is highly sensitive to the video services, an operator needs to monitor quality of transmitted video services and adopt a corresponding measure in a timely manner to perform adjustment, so as to meet the user's requirement for experiencing the video services. Quality of a video is affected by many factors, for example, distortion due to compression, how a parameter at a video coder and decoder adapts to a transmission channel, and quality of service (such as bandwidth limit, packet loss, delay, or jitter) of the transmission channel.
In an existing objective video quality assessment method without reference, a model for predicting encoding quality (the encoding quality is also referred to as benchmark quality or compression quality) considers only impact of encoding information (for example, a bit rate, a Codec, a video pause, and a network packet loss). Considerations of the model for predicting encoding quality in the no reference objective video quality assessment method are incomplete, and the method cannot accurately reflect subjective feelings of human eyes, and has limitations to an extent. Therefore, accuracy of predicting encoding quality is low.